Sweet Afternoon
by SemperSomnium
Summary: Bee was impossible to ignore, in any form. As the beautiful yellow Camaro, Bee turned heads. As a giant robot, Bee was always going to attract attention. And while not technically a form, Bee’s hologram was, let’s face it, downright sexy. BeexSam slash.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers, or anything associated with it.

**Authors Notes:** This one-shot has taken me a few months to complete, but I've finished now, and so decided to get it up here (finally).

I have not seen any of the Transformers cartoon series. I've only seen both the movies (best ever!!), and as such am limited in my knowledge. Oh, and while I have seen both movies, this does not include any spoilers from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. I started writing this before the movie came out.

Would you believe that this was originally only supposed to be a page or two, and entirely innocent? As you'll soon see, I have deviated somewhat from my original plan. It's up to you whether you think it's an improvement or not.

Also, this is my first attempt at writing a sexual scene. As such, it's probably awkward and horrible, but I would really appreciate feedback on this. I want to improve.

**Warnings: **This is firmly a Sam/Bumblebee SLASH fic and it does include some SEXUAL SITUATIONS. If this offends you, please go back now.

**Xx 0 xX**

**Sweet Afternoon**

**(With the One I Love)**

**Xx 0 xX**

Sam Witwickey gazed up at the clear sky peacefully.

For Sam, it was one of those days; peaceful and calm where all around and inside of him was still and quiet. It was like the entire world was holding its' breath, but at any moment he knew that the stillness could snap. But it didn't matter, for in that one moment, time held no consequence and mere seconds could stretch on for eternity.

The sky was a pure blue that only appeared after a down pouring of rain; the white, wispy clouds that languidly stretched across that endless abyss were feathery and light; a stark contrast from the heavy, angry storm banks they had been mere hours before. The light breeze swirling over him carried the simple sounds of bird song and the scurrying of small animals.

If he turned his head to the side, Sam knew he would see the beautiful green tree that stood proudly on the edge of the lookout; its' thick branches covered in small buds of new growth. Beyond it, down the hill and across the valley, the bustling city would be seen as a grey haze. Sam knew that of a night that city would come alive with light, and the beauty of it would almost rival that of the pure sky above him.

But Sam didn't turn his head. That scene was pretty, but was naught but a candle is to a flame compared to the view laying before him in all its' glory. No other colour could compare to that blue, he had decided rather languidly, save for one thing.

Beneath him, Bumblebees' engine rumbled softly; so softly that Sam more felt it than heard it. In response, Sam automatically rubbed his hand over Bees' hood, feeling the cool metal beneath his fingers and loving it. He swore that the car he was laying on sighed contentedly, and Sam felt his lips curve upwards. Nothing made him happier than when Bumblebee was happy.

Sam's smile widened as his thoughts jumped onto their favourite topic.

He loved Bee.

It was that simple.

At first, it had only been respect and admiration. That had grown into friendship and trust. Finally, Sam had fallen in love with him. It hadn't been all that hard either. Bee was impossible to ignore, in any form.

As the beautiful yellow Camaro, Bee turned heads. Everyone loves a good sports car, and Bumblebee was particularly fine, in Sam's humble opinion.

But even though as a car Bumblebee was gorgeous, that form could never compare to his true form. As a giant robot, Bee was always going to attract attention. It was one of the drawbacks of being one of the few aliens on Earth. Most people were scared of him, and rightly so, too.

Yet even though Sam had once been terrified of him, it was inconceivable now to look at Bee and see anything but his friend, confidante, guardian, and lover. It was inconceivable to do anything but be reduced to a quivering pile of mush when seeing his partners' true form. All smooth, mechanical yellow and black metal; Bumblebee was stunning, in more than one way.

And while not technically a form, Bee's hologram was, let's face it, downright sexy.

As a human, Bee appeared as a devilishly handsome young male with an exotic taste in fashion, looking to be only just out of his teens. Bee had told Sam that he had chosen the same age as him, a fact that Sam often appreciated.

The colours of Bee's car and natural Autobot forms were again mimicked in his human hologram; his hair was a golden blonde that had two streaks of black running through it, from his forehead to the nape of his neck. The locks were about an inch long, and it was more often than not spiked up.

His features were fine; high cheekbones, straight nose and thin lips. His body was slender and not overly tall, though he still topped Sam's height by a few inches.

He was positively drool-worthy.

Add onto that the clothes he chose to wear and Bee could almost rival any million-dollar model.

Black baggy pants coupled with a dark jacket that would have left his midriff exposed had he not worn a yellow, skin-tight top underneath set off all of Bee's finer body parts for Sam to enjoy.

Unfortunately, there had been many, many instances where females and more than a few males had decided to perv on what they had no right to be _looking_ at, let alone drooling over. Bumblebee was _his_, and Sam had no hesitance in showing the stupid people exactly how they would never have him. Bee tended to find this quite amusing, though it was an entirely different matter when it came to people looking at _his_ Sam. They were two of a kind when it came to their possessive streaks, something that actually worked rather well.

Though Sam loved everything about Bee, nothing could ever be more beautiful than Bees' eyes. Glowing blue optics seemed to stare straight into Sam's soul and pierce his heart with all the love they somehow managed to convey, in any form. His eyes were blue of course; the shade that Sam so loved.

Yes, Bee's eyes were unrivalled by anything Sam had ever seen.

Bees' engine rumbled again, louder this time. Sam turned his head, pressing his cheek into the cool metal.

"We've got to go soon..." Sam's voice was nothing more than a soft whisper as it entered the day, seeming to lie still above them for a frozen moment before being swirled away by the breeze.

Bee heard him though, and his engine rumbled again.

"Yes."

Bee's voice was smooth and accompanied by the soft _whirr_ of his machine parts, but Sam still caught the undertones. It was strange, how Bee could somehow convey emotions through his voice even in his car or natural Autobot forms. Or how Sam could always tell what he was feeling; what he meant when he said this or that.

Like now; Sam could hear the affection in Bees' voice that was only ever there when he was talking to him, and how he regretted having to break the beautiful stillness of the day.

Sam smiled again, bliss creeping over him even though he knew that their time would soon end. He turned back to the sky, and just stared. Bee sat quietly beneath him.

Time stretched again; froze and then drew out until it threatened to snap, but somehow never did.

They might have sat there for the rest of the day like that; just being together with nothing more than nature to witness it. But the ringing of Sam's phone shattered the stillness, and time came crashing back.

Sam groaned as he sat up, stretching his arms high over his head. Bee seemed to let out a sigh before opening the driver door as Sam jumped off of his hood, trailing his hand over Bee's side as he made his way around and onto the soft leather seat. Bee's door clicked softly closed behind him.

Sam reached over and plucked up his phone, flipping it open and saying a curt, "Hello?"

"Sam? Where on Earth are you?" His mothers' shrill tones greeted him through the ear piece, and Sam stifled another groan.

"I'm coming, mum." Sam sounded weary even to himself.

Bumblebees' engine started up with a quiet grumble, and Sam's seatbelt clicked around him snugly. Sam smiled and trailed his hand over the leather underneath him, expressing his thanks. He was rewarded with a soft purr from Bee as he sped away from the perfect day.

"Coming? Coming?! You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! What the hell are you doing?"

Sam winced as he listened to his mother.

"I was out with my partner."

There was a moment of silence before, "Oh? That Michaela girl? You haven't spoken about her for ages." His mother was suddenly excited; her voice losing its shrillness, instead bubbling with an almost girlish warmth.

Sam snorted.

"No, not Michaela, mum," Sam smiled wryly and rubbed Bee's gearstick, loving how his engine revved in response.

"Look, I'll be there in ten minutes, tops. I wouldn't miss it."

His admittedly rather poor diversionary tactic must have worked, as when his mum next spoke, the shrillness was edging its way back into her voice.

"You better be Sam Witwickey! You know how much this means to your father. It's his big day."

Sam smiled. His father was hosting a BBQ with all of the members from his Gardeners Society Club attending. He had been planning for weeks about how everything would be set out; meticulously pruning and watering every plant and blade of grass until it burst with healthiness and vibrancy. This was his chance to show off his garden to all of his fellow gardener fanatics. And, of course, his wife and son were expected to be there.

"I'll be there mum. I'm coming now."

"Yes, well, you better." She still sounded grumpy. "I'll see you soon." Her voice held a clear threat.

"Yes mum." Sam hanged up before she could reply, releasing a sigh of relief.

Bee was chuckling; the sound vibrating throughout his entire frame, even as he sped along the road.

Sam couldn't help the fond smile that curved his lips, even as he scoffed, and said, "You think it's funny? You try having a temperamental mother. It's not as easy as it looks, you know."

Bee continued to chuckle, not bothering to reply.

An idea having suddenly occurred, Sam smirked evilly before tightening his grip on Bee's gearstick, and ran his hand up and down it, once. At the same time, he wriggled his arse, pushing it deeper into the soft leather beneath him.

The chuckling cut off rather abruptly, and Sam could _feel _the mood change.

He ran his hand down the stick again, this time twisting as he went. His other hand rubbed at the steering wheel, lightly sliding along.

This was a favourite game of Sam's; to see how much he could affect Bee in the short amount of time he was allowed. Usually he got a decent reaction before Bee decided that they had tried his self control enough for one day, and stopped all the fun. Sam was determined to make him lose control just one time while they were together, however.

But as Bee's engine rumbled just a little bit louder, his parts letting loose an almost inaudible whine, Sam knew that today wasn't quite that time.

However, Sam wasn't one to be deterred, and he gripped just a little bit harder at the gear stick; knowing that Bee's pain receptors were so much higher than a humans, and that the harsh grasp would be pleasurable for him. Sam rubbed his arse against the seat again, just once.

There was a definite whine now under the rumble of Bee's engine, and under Sam's soft gasps.

Bee wasn't the only one getting excited. The sounds the 'Bot was making and the very knowledge that he was doing it to Bee – eliciting such a response – sent thrills through Sam; tingles that seemed to go straight to his groin.

Sam arched his back, pushing his arse into the fold where seat met backrest, threw back his head and let out a tiny moan. At the same time he rubbed his hand across the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel.

Bee's engine revved loudly, before his response was ruthlessly repressed.

His engines rumbles tapered off to a semblance of calm, and the whine faded into non existence. Sam recognised these signs for what they were and slumped, releasing a pent up breath, trying to ignore his half-hard problem.

There was silence between them for a moment, broken only by Sam's rough breathing and the quiet purr of the engine.

Then Sam released the grasp he had on the gear stick, flicking a finger over it in disapproval, and relaxed fully.

It was a shame that Bee refused to sustain a hologram participating in, uh, _pleasurable activities_, while simultaneously driving, but he had given a lengthy explanation using phrases such as 'dangerous', 'Prime would be most displeased', and Sam was also sure he had heard 'short-circuit' in there somewhere.

That last one was also followed by a low grumble sounding suspiciously like, 'Ratchet would kill me'.

So Sam had reluctantly resigned himself to no hot partly-holographic sex while Bee was driving. He made sure to make up for it at other times though, a fact that Bee rather... _appreciated._

"You're going to be the death of me." Sam was gratified to hear the roughness in Bee's voice, and he grinned, knowing that the expression was insufferably smug.

"Ah, but you know that your life would be so _dull_ without me, love." His voice was light and teasing, and the last remnants of the tension that had tightened the atmosphere dissipated.

Bee's warm chuckle spread through the cabins interior, and Sam's grin morphed into something softer and fonder.

Yes, he loved Bee; more than he had ever loved anyone, or ever would, he suspected. He couldn't imagine ever meeting another person – or, hell, even another alien – that completed him as Bee did. There was just no conceivable way that anyone could ever be better than Bee.

Something of his thoughts must have been picked up by his companion, as the air beside him shimmered before Bee's hologram appeared in the seat next to him. His eyes – an otherworldly blue not found on Earth – pinned Sam with their intensity, and the hand that reached out to brush against his face awed him with its' tenderness. Unconsciously, Sam leaned into the touch, his eyelids falling half closed, but still open enough to catch the heartbreakingly soft smile that curved his partner's lips.

In response, Sam reached up to caress the hand pressed against his cheek, and ran his palm over the wheel soothingly.

"You're too good to me, Bee." He sighed, the remark soft and quiet, almost drowned out by the hum of the engine.

"Don't be silly." Bee's hologram shook his head, presumably at his human's foolishness. "You deserve more than I could ever give you."

It was Sam's turn to shake his head at the other's foolishness, but he refrained from saying anything. Instead, he savoured the warmth – so warm, a bit warmer than a human – that Bee's hand left imprinted on his cheek.

He wondered if he could stay there with Bee forever. Just them; no Decepticons or All Spark, no parents or silly garden parties.

Just them; Bumblebee and Sam.

That's it, no more. Nothing or no one else existing save for them.

Sam and Bumblebee.

Together until they both turned to dust and blew away.

Hmm, that was a bit morbid, Sam supposed, though he had to admit that the concept was a nice one. Together forever...

Chuckling at his foolishness, Sam minutely shook his head to his partners' searching look, and though he appeared curious, Bee refrained from questioning. Instead, he said softly, "We're home, Sam."

Looking around, Sam saw that they were indeed pulled up in his driveway (when had Bee stopped? Sam couldn't recall), and the sound of human music and human laughter and human talk drifted over from the backyard.

He sighed, disappointed that their time had ended so soon – never had the trip home seemed so short.

Bee smiled in understanding, his eyes – so blue – holding regret as well. Nevertheless, Sam's door clicked open, even as the hologram disappeared in a small shimmer of golden particles.

Sam stepped out, running his hand along Bumblebee's door before gently shutting it. The hologram reappeared beside him, and Sam grinned up at him; reaching up to loop his hands around Bees' neck, even as he leaned back against the door. Bees' hands came to rest lightly on his hips.

For once, Sam couldn't bring himself to care if anyone saw them; instead he pulled Bumblebee closer to him, pressing himself flush against the others lithe form. Bee smiled, his blue eyes so light, and Sam found himself getting lost in them, like his eyes held all the mysteries of the Universe. They probably did, but Sam couldn't comprehend that.

Their lips met, soft and tender, brushing lightly before pulling away, then returning. Bees' holographic body pushed more firmly against Sam's, forcing him to press fully against the car at his back.

Sam smiled slightly, a fuzzy warmth taking place in his heart.

They parted again, but this time did not immediately return.

"Your mother is expecting you, Sam." Sam was gratified to hear the slight catch in Bees' voice as he spoke, and made no effort to conceal his smug possessiveness.

"I know, Bee." But he made no move to leave, and neither did Bumblebee.

Lips met again, and they stayed locked together for a while, reluctant to leave. But time passes, and with it came expectations and responsibilities.

Sam pulled away, and, staring into those blue eyes that he so loved, Sam whispered, "I love you Bee; you know that, right?"

Bees' face softened and he smiled. "Of course I do, Sam. And you know I love you with all my Spark."

"I know, but it's still nice to hear sometimes."

Sam pressed his lips to Bees' one more time, passionately, fleetingly, then ran past him, into the waiting house.

Behind him, the hologram vanished in a flash of golden particles, the yellow Camaro pulled away with a roar of the engine, and the blue sky – so blue, second to only one other colour – kept on being.

**Xx 0 xX**

**Fin**

**Xx 0 xX**

**A/N:** So yeah, that's that, I suppose. :)

Please leave a review; feedback is divine. Thank you!


End file.
